User Friendly
by MARSisred07
Summary: The only guy Sakuno wanted as a boyfriend SEEMS to have a liking towards her best friend. Some misunderstandings in exchange of some USER FRIENDLY METHOD.  *what 'user friendly' means, find out.*
1. Hidden Motive Formulated!

**A/N: 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine. It is Takeshi Konomi's.**

**Summary:** The only guy Sakuno wanted as a boyfriend SEEMS to have a liking towards her best friend. Some misunderstanding in exchange of some USER FRIENDLY METHOD.

* * *

**User Friendly**

_Chapter One_

_Hidden Motive Formulated_

* * *

"Ryuzaki Sakuno," a familiar guy read as he set his eyes on the first name under the post "High School Junior-Year Overall Ranking" pinned on the bulletin board beside the door of the most famous high school in the Kanto region. "yes, that's the name"

* * *

RIIIIINGGG~!

"oh, its music to my ears," Tomoka Osakada said to no one in particular as she outstretched her arms. "Saku-Chan!" turning to her best friend sitting beside her, casually packing her things, "student council?.. again?" the red haired pouted as she wait for a response.

"For today, nah." She smiled reassuringly.

"YEY~! So that means we can walk home together?" she cheerfully hopped to her friend.

"Sure." She plainly replied.

Sakuno has admittedly been very busy with student council works lately. The president hasn't been a round for a week or so already due to some college preparations, and that leaves everything to her concern, much to her dismay. For that, she could not blame her best friend for being utterly bitter towards the student council for claming all her attention.

"Tomo-chan, just a moment, you can just wait for me outside." Sakuno just interrupted her friend's continuous complains regarding how the student council snatches her best friend.

"EH?"

"I'll just check something," she hurriedly reassured.

"See! I hate the student council!" Tomoka exclaimed childishly. Sakuno giggled one last time before sprinting towards the office.

Honestly, she just forgot something in the student council office. Something important that she cannot go home without. She barged through the door surprising everyone present.

"Vice pres!" Kaito Sagawa, the secretary, yelped.

"What are you still doing here? Today's a none working day for all of us, remember?" she said in a-matter-factly tone as she journey to her desk.

"Yeah, we know it's just that there is still something you need us to work on." The ever responsible treasurer, Aika Yamato, replied.

"I just told you, today's a non working day for everyone. We managed to finish everything yesterday, so there's nothing left to work on until the last day of the week. You can go easy now." She smiled as she reached her destination.

"YEY~!" everyone rejoiced and started gathering their things up.

Soon enough, everyone was already by the door, and started bidding their goodbyes to each other, Sakuno managed to wave back to everyone.

When the room finally fell silent, she opened the drawer of her desk and found what she had left.

She checked the room one last time, and she was off.

"_she really did get rid of her twin braids,"_ someone thought.

"Tomo-chan!" she called as she ran towards her.

"I thought, you'd ditch me." Tomoka voiced out.

"When did I ever do that?"

"so far, not yet."

"and never will!" Sakuno confidently ensured, they both giggled, "besides you were always the ditcher!" Sakuno teased, "blame it to my brothers!" Tomoka giggled some more.

"I missed this!" the red-hair said randomly.

"Tomo-chan, you don't have to say that as if we have never seen each other for quite a long time,"

"Why? Isn't that the case?"

"Of course not, we're classmates so you usually see me, and there is no reason for you to sound like I have been gone for so long."

"Exactly! We're classmates. And not just classmates, I guess, I almost thought you were also my best friend," Tomoka said sarcastically, "and because of the student council, it seemed to me that I have not been with my BEST FRIEND for some time, and I miss our bonding moments like this," suddenly being serious.

A short silence, "you know what, your absence made me realize some things,"

"What is it?" asked the auburn haired-girl.

"I just realized that maybe, this is how it would feel if you already get yourself a boyfriend." At that, Sakuno yelped as if something really hard hit her, "E-eh!"

"_So, she still stutter… when the topic comes to_ that_,"_ someone inwardly commented.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushed.

"What? I was just thinking. Besides, I have accepted that such time would come soon," she paused, looked at her friend knowingly, "and I feel, it's real too soon," she teased even more.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushed even more, "C-cut it out! that thing's almost impossible at this rate… _because I still wish it would be him_," she replied although the reason was kept to herself.

The topic faded off and the fun conversation between the two continued. It was only cut off when they reached the place where they had to part ways.

"Bye now! I hope to have another bonding moment with you again, tomorrow! See you!" Tomoka waved to her friend.

"Sure!" She answered immediately with a warm smile plastered upon her face.

She smilingly sighed as she faced towards her direction. She felt really good after having a great time with her loyal friend.

Actually, she had never imagined herself being, at the very least, close friends with Tomoka Osakada. They were total opposites when they met. Sakuno was shy and timid, and the latter was kind of the very opposite of that, she was always very full of energy. And then again, who could have thought that they would be really close to each other to the rate of going to the same high school together?

During the long run of their friendship, she had unconsciously got rid of her unnecessary shyness, much to the point that she was elected as the vice president of the student council. She also, somehow, managed to liberate herself from her stuttering issues. Moreover, although she still has that clumsy side, at least, it doesn't show off to much already, like how it often does when they were younger. She managed to be better in tennis too, she might have even been a regular if she just didn't refuse it for the student council.

But aside from this, another thing that may have always been noticeable to all previous acquaintances and friends they had when they were in middle school, when she would bump into them, was her twin braids. They are obviously not there anymore, "it's a matter of changing my lifestyle, ladies and gentlemen," she would sometimes teasingly reason out.

"Have you changed it to just a single ponytail?"

"Oh! You look gorgeous when your hair's done that way,"

"You look the best when you just let it down,"

You might be wondering about what hairdo did she change it for… actually, she got rid of her twin braids for a lot more other hairdo. She doesn't stick with just one already. The reason? Well, nothing really, it was just, Tomoka had learned to be so fond of doing Sakuno's hair differently each day. And that leaves her with no choice every time. Anyhow, it had been showing various good results.

At any rate, though, even if she had changed in different aspects, there was still this one thing that she can't change inside her. It's technically impossible. What is it, you ask? It's that tingling-and-uneasy-yet-happy feeling when a certain name is being mentioned. You should have known, she still likes him. I mean no, not anymore, SHE ALREADY LOVES HIM. But who's him?

"_R-RYO-RYOMA-KUN_ _?" _her heart felt to have skipped a beat or two when she saw the back side of a man with green-almost-black hair sitting at the sofa in their living room_ " Wait. Wait, Sakuno. Calm down. Don't jump into conclusions" _she tried calming herself.

"Sakuno!" Sumire exclaimed as soon as she saw her granddaughter enter the living room, "Come on!" she gestured her grand daughter to sit beside her.

As obedient as she is, she walked towards her grandmother's side, slowly, making sure to see who the guy was. and she swore, she may have fainted on the process, her heart thumps hardly on her chest as she try to control whatever emotion she might express if it turns out that it is really him.

oh hell! _"I-it's r-really h-him"_ she thought as her face show her outright shock for the moment. Anyhow, she managed to take the seat her grandmother saved for her, if it was because of the shock that she did so unexpectedly, she could care less about that. _"A-AM I D-DREAMING?"_ She repeatedly asked herself.

"Hey Sakuno, will you be staying still forever?" Sumire asked sarcastically upon observing her stoned grand daughter for a while, "I never taught you to be passive with our guests, so won't you say anything to him?" she said straight-faced. "Anyway, I'll just get something some snacks, so, Sakuno?" her grandmother secretly winked at her upon getting up. _"Oh! She knew, didn't she?"_ she sighed inwardly, at least, her grandmother has an understanding side… _"or not. What should I say to him?"_ she panicked to her thoughts.

"U-uh, y-yeah right. I-I'm so sorry. Uh. Hello…?" she managed to put up, a nervous smile on her face, her eyes not setting still on their guest and her last statement sounded more like a question, _"can anything be worse that that"_ she thought to her self. Let's disregard about her getting rid of her stuttering issues mentioned earlier. :P

"Hn," was the boy's short reply.

"_now what?"_ Sakuno was deep in thought of a way to keep the conversation going.

"S-so when did you come back?"

"Just today."

"uh. I-I see," then awkward silence.

"hmm. so w-what did you come back here for?"

"some matters,"

"…_that doesn't concern me. Sakuno, what a stupid question!" _she scolded herself inwardly. And then another longer uncomfortable silence. And for that, she cursed whatever might be taking her grandmother so long, although it hasn't been 2 minutes yet.

Her eyes scan the whole room, at least to calm herself. But then she realized it just won't take effect, so she let out a soft sigh that she intended for herself only to hear. She kept her head low. Only then did she had some time to look at him, even if she only uses her peripheral vision so that he doesn't see her staring, she could see how more good looking he got. "Plus," After three years of playing tennis, it's no surprise that he had developed a buff body, she smiled at some thought, _"if Tomo-chan was here, she could have said, he's yummy."_ And without her noticing, her soft giggle caught the guest's attention.

"Ne," and then, she was back to reality, she could even swear she could have fainted when, finally, he heard him talk, _first_.

"H-hai?"

"I see you're still friends with that loud red-haired,"

"You're referring to Tomo-chan?" she said thoughtfully, then she threw him a questioning gaze that she bet he didn't see, "I-I guess…?" she finally replied, more like questioned back, not sure of how she could have answered.

"Do you know her digits?" he asked nonchalantly.

"O-of course," she responded, confused.

"May I have it?"

"EH?" now, can anyone tell her, what's going on. Why is Ryoma asking Tomoka's number? Has he developed a liking on her best friend? Under her nose? "s-sure," she managed to react.

* * *

**A/N:** Yow! This is my first PoT fic, although I had been a long-time fan of the title. So pardon me, if I didn't get to your expectations yet. Also, I guess, my attempt to make this a one-shot fic was a failure. Haha. So you may expect upcoming chapters soon. I just hope school works won't meddle with my plans of finishing them soon so that it won't be left hanging long. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? Pretty please?


	2. Plotting!

**A/N: 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine. It is Takeshi Konomi's.**

* * *

**User Friendly**

_Chapter Two_

_Plotting_

* * *

"Oh my!" she jerked when the papers she was working on started flying when she opened the window. The night was unexpectedly cold and windy, goose bumps started swelling her body, but she could care less. She kneeled on the floor, gathered the papers and put them oven her study table where they were originally piled up. She put something heavy over the stack so that it would not happen again. She sat down in front of the table quietly and blankly stared at the small clock placed over it, it read 11:30. She stared at it a little longer for no apparent reason, maybe, she just wanted to stay still for the moment. While she do so, random thoughts keep clouding her mind until she realized that the clock was actually a gift from Tomoka. She smiled a little when she remembered what she gave it for. Sure, it was for her birthday last year, but the reason why of all things, it's a clock was what's funny, _"Keep that, ok? That's for you to get rid of being late. hehe,"_ she remembered the exact words, nice. Then the next memory that came to mind was what happened earlier that day, when Ryoma asked for Tomoka's mobile phone number. Since that was asked, she can't shake it off her mind already. Not that she finds it weird… it's just that, alright, its weird, especially that the initiative came from Ryoma. She could remember how he ignored the attention from her, and most specially, from Tomoka. He had always complained about her being a loud mouth. So how and why was that?

* * *

Its English time, _"hell with it,"_ Sakuno thought as she continuously scribble notes on her notebook. English has always been her weakness, although, of course, she constantly tries her best. And by 'best', it means, requiring herself the best racking of head to be able to do so. For some who experiences the same thing, they would not bother taking note of everything the teacher says, would they? But on her part, having the feeling of the necessity to understand _everything_, she does so. Technically, that is. But in the more realistic sense, nevertheless, it's taking notes of everything and understanding it later. _"good thinking, Sakuno" _she would sometimes compliment herself.

RIIIINGGG~

"_oh yes! at least, I'm done with hell, it's finally dismissal time!"_ Sakuno's face literally lit up. She closed her eyes as she stretched her arms to their fullest extents. She was caught off guard the moment she opened her eyes, her best friend was only inches from hers, she almost fell off her seat at that.

"Tomo-chan!" she complained to her friend, "you should not do that!"

"Saku-chan," Tomoka said as she retreat, "why not?"

"because I was shocked,"

Her friend ignored her and started gathering her things up. As soon as Sakuno was finished gathering hers, she walked to her friend, "So, are we going home together?" she smiled casually.

"Oh! I'm afraid not," was then the red haired quick answer.

"Eh?" Did Sakuno heard it right? Tomoka refused to walk home together with her?

"I'm sorry," Tomoka guiltily replied.

"N-no, I-it's fine. I was just… uh. shocked," she answered honestly. "See, I told you, you were always the ditcher," she teased.

Tomoka was in the act of retorting, only to be prevented by Sakuno "Yeah. I know, I know. I should blame your brothers instead, isn't that right?" She said jokingly.

"Eh?" Tomoka pardoned, "why should you blame them?"

Sakuno just then looked at her dumbfounded, "just kidding!" Tomoka finally revealed.

The latter just smilingly sighed at how her best friend always catch her off guard.

"but, seriously, why are you refusing me this time?" a sly grin on Sakuno's face. "It can't be your brothers this time, I bet." Sakuno's just too clever for Tomoka to handle because on some usual accounts, if Sakuno offers the both of them to walk home together right after class, Tomoka rarely refuses. Everyone knows how the girl is very much involved with her best friend. Besides, if it were for her brother that she would refuse, it would normally be at situations when Sakuno would have to stay behind to do some council works. And from experience, she has learned that, on cases like this one, it's either Tomoka is plotting something, or… it's because of some boy.

"You're really my friend, you're very clever." The red haired said in defeat, although still smiling.

"Now, answer me. Are. You. Planning. Something?" inching her friends face by every word. Her smile shifting to an accusing look.

"you'll know," was just her plain answer. For the nth time that day, she fell victim of her friend's schemes. And the pathetic girl could just watch her friend start for the door, utterly dumbfounded, amazed in some way. But before Tomoka's totally out of the door, "Anyway, I see Ryoma's back to Japan. You should be happy." She stated smirking playfully. Sakuno tilted her head in so much confusion.

* * *

"yow! Sorry I'm late," Tomoka said to someone.

"hn," was that someone's immediate answer, looked at the loud-red haired as if saying, _"are you sure nobody knows?"_

Without needing to hear the obvious question from whoever that person is, she confidently replied, "Of course! Trust my tactics!"

* * *

**A/N**: uh-oh! It looks like this story needs a lot of work before it gets finished. Nyaha. At first, I failed making this a one-shot fic and now, it looks like I would also fail in making it in just three to five chapters. Oh well, I hope you watch for how long this story would get.

I've got examinations on Monday (the day after tomorrow) until Saturday, and I NEED TO STUDY! For my future! :D but the first two days which were supposed to be dedicated for studying, oh no! I spent them writing this fic. Haha. So, this time, I really need to get my head on it alone. I hope you understand if the update takes long. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes*

For those who reviewed the first chapter, YOU WERE MY INSPIRATIONS. You made me want to finish it sooner. I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! :*


End file.
